godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Shinkichi Yamane
|image= |species = Human |nationality = Japanese |occupation =Scientist |relationships = Masaji Yamada Kyohei Yamane Emiko Yamane Kenichi Yamane Yukari Yamane |status=Deceased |firstappearance = Godzilla |lastappearance=''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' |portrayedby = Toyoaki Suzuki}} Shinkichi Yamane was a supporting character in the 1954 ''Godzilla'' film, Godzilla, its 1956 counterpart, Godzilla, King of the Monsters! and was briefly mentioned in the 1995 film, Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. He was the adopted son of Dr. Kyohei Yamane and father of Yukari and Kenichi Yamane. Appearance Shinkichi's attire was casual for the island he was living on, consisting of a simple t-shirt and pants. Personality Shinkichi's personality wasn't thoroughly explored during the events of Godzilla. During the events of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah, Shinkichi would've apparently been unhappy with his children's occupations, as he apparently expected great things of them, over the implied mediocrity coming from their current occupations, casting him in a slightly judgmental shadow. Relationships Kyohei Yamane Kyohei Yamane acted as Shinkichi's adoptive father after Godzilla's first attack results in his home and family's destruction. Masaji Yamada Masaji was Shinkichi's biological brother, prior to his death. Yukari Yamane Yukari was Shinkichi's daughter, who became a reporter. Kenichi Yamane Keniichi was Shinkichi's son, who went to college and studied Godzilla. History Showa era ''Godzilla Shinkichi was a youngster living in Odo Island along with his mother and older brother Masaji, the only survivor of the wreckages of the ''Eiko Maru and Bingo Maru fishing boats caused by Godzilla. Shinkichi was first seen serving as a lookout with one of the village elders, and spots his brother's raft landing on Odo Island's beach. Later during the night an exorcism is performed on the island in an attempt to prevent Godzilla from attacking the village, a storm begins and his home is destroyed during Godzilla's initial rampage on Odo Island with his family trapped inside, causing him to become an orphan. Shinkichi is brought to Tokyo along with a group of survivors of the raid as witnesses to report the attack. During the investigation of Odo Island, Dr. Yamane visited the grave of Masaji and his mother, victims of Godzilla's raid, and met Shinkichi. Yamane later adopted Shinkichi as a son. Shinkichi is later seen living among the Yamane family and occasionally accompanying Hideo Ogata. Shinkichi is last seen among the people present in the ship sent to use the Oxygen Destroyer on Godzilla. Heisei era ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah , seen in ''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah.]] Though Shinkichi never appears in the film, he is mentioned several times. It is revealed that Shinkichi went on to become a famous scientist, who dedicated his life to studying Godzilla. He fathered two children, Yukari and Kenichi Yamane. Sometime before the events of the film, Shinkichi had passed away. Kenichi said that Shinkichi always expected great things from his children, and that if he were alive today, he probably wouldn't be very happy with either of them, as Yukari had become a reporter and Kenichi was a college student who studied Godzilla only as a hobby. Kenichi and Yukari would go on to play very important roles in trying to save the world from Godzilla's meltdown. List of appearances Showa era *''Godzilla'' **''Godzilla, King of the Monsters!'' Heisei era *''Godzilla vs. Destoroyah'' Category:Showa era - Characters Category:Godzilla vs. Destoroyah: Characters